


青葉　Blue Leaves of Spring (The Surveillance Blues Remix)

by tsuyume



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trees, memorial stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuyume/pseuds/tsuyume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix of samsarapine's "Surveillance Blues (The Unintended Repercussions Remix)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	青葉　Blue Leaves of Spring (The Surveillance Blues Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surveillance Blues (the Unintended Repercussions remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759606) by [samsarapine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine). 



> So this evolved from that silly little thought of absolutely wanting to include those squirrels somehow - preferably in a cute little chase - to realizing I'm absolute fail when it comes to cute/funny/happy pictures - to this ridiculously strong wish to incorporate their "history" somehow, without making it too obvious/cliched - and let's face it, there have been better artists making better art about it, I'm just remembering that awesome Japanese fanart where Iruka's holding baby!Naruto and young!Kakashi in his ANBU gear in front of that stunning red-drowned sky - to finally straying along a completely different tangent, namely Pine‘s title: "Surveillance Blues“... blues, blue... blue is actually the colour which is used to describe the colour of spring leaves in Japanese! - and leaves are wonderfully fitting, no, no, wait, even better are trees, all that Konoha symbolism and how trees have those  
> incredible long lifes and bear witness to every short event in ours.  
> A tree it is. A tree in spring. 
> 
> And yes, there was the idea of a cherry blossom tree somewhere, which got scraped. 
> 
> RAMBLING ARTIST OUT.
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
> Damn. I just realized - by the time this will be posted, it‘ll be summer.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nut Kin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784552) by [Josey (cestus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/pseuds/Josey)




End file.
